heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Boom
Sonic Boom is a black griffin in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. She is of the Air element. Involvement Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure When Sonic Boom chose the highest mountain peak to lay her eggs, little did she know that she was being watched by an evil wizard. Wearing a cloak of invisibility, the wizard made his way to Sonic Boom's nest, where he hoped to snatch a baby griffin feather for one of this wicked spells. Wizards live on a digusting diet of liver and brussel sprouts so, while Sonic Boom could not see an egg-thief, she could certainly smell one. She filled the sky with an ear-shattering shriek and the wizard stumbled backwards out of his cloak. But as he fell, the wizard put the young hatchlings under a cruel curse. Now, the babies can only break from their for mere minutes before returning to one of their eggs, trapped in an endless cycle of rebirth. Sonic Boom and her hatchlings have used the curse to their advantage, however, and are now the first Skylanders to fight as a family. Their speciality is wiping out spout-stinking wizards. Skylanders: Terrafin Battles the Boom Brothers Sonic Boom and her hatchlings were enjoying a day-off at the Fantastic Fairy Fair with fellow Skylanders, Terrafin and Hot Dog. The griffin mother heard someone crying nearby and the trio of Skylanders came upon Rocky, a Rock Golem who was taken from his home by the fair's owner Professor Puck because of his magical singing voice that made everyone within earshot dance. After saving Gurglefin from a sticky cluster of cotton candy, the Skylanders attended Puck's circus show with Rocky being the star attraction due to his singing. Soon, the show was interrupted when a group of Trolls and the evil Floss-O-Tron 3000 trapped everyone, including the Skylanders, under a layer of sticky candyfloss, and kidnapped Rocky under orders of Kaos, believing him to be the Earth segment to the Mask of Power. Thanks to Hot Dog's fire power, the Skylanders were able to free themselves and the crowd from the candyfloss. Both Sonic Boom and Hot Dog then assisted Terrafin and Sprocket in their battle against Kaos, the Trolls, and Floss-O-Tron 3000, saving the circus from a sticky explosion but were unable to rescue Rocky. The Skylanders returned to the Eternal Archives after discovering a leftover clue that helped them learn about the Boom Brothers, a pair of robots responsible for making explosives. Figuring that that the Explosive Emporium is where Kaos had taken Rocky, Sonic Boom, Terrafin, Hot Dog, and Sprocket journeyed to Junk Mountain where the explosions factory laid. After getting past an aggressive Trash Ogre and the emporium's security, the Skylanders were able to sneak inside and find Rocky only to fall into a trap made by Kaos and the Boom Brothers. The evil Portal Master then forced the heroes to dance uncontrollably by throwing sticks of dynamite that contained Rocky's enchanted singing called disco dynamite. Terrafin quickly thought of a plan and instructed Sonic Boom to use her ear-piercing screech to drown the Boom Brother's disco dynamite and help stop the Skylanders from dancing. Thanks to this, the Skylanders were able to drive Kaos out of the room and sealed themselves inside the chamber, which turns out to be the inner section of a large rocket they were in. Kaos then threatened to blow the Skylanders sky-high should they refuse to let him and his troll army back inside the rocket and turn over Rocky to them. Even worse, the Boom Brothers recovered from the attack and was holding Hot Dog hostage, also threatening the Skylanders to surrender otherwise the robots would detonate the whole room using a pineapple grenade. Sonic Boom, along with the other Skylanders, refused to give up, but was surprised when Terrafin admitted defeat. This soon turned out to be a plan quickly conjured by Terrafin, who tricked the Boom Brothers into arguing with one another until one of the brothers forced the pineapple grenade down his sibling's throat, causing them both to explode and releasing Hot Dog. With the danger of the Boom Brothers gone, there was still the threat of Kaos preparing to blow up the rocket they were in if they didn't surrender Rocky. The Skylanders were able to escape, using the rocket to fly out of Junk Mountain and leaving Kaos and his troll army under what was left of the Explosive Emporium. Back at the Eternal Archive, the Skylanders discovered that the Earth segment wasn't Rocky, but his singing voice, which was given to him centuries ago by one of the Spell Punks who first split the Mask of Power. They soon accompanied Rocky back to the fair and attended his show, which turned out to be disastrous for Professor Puck when Rocky's true, terrible singing voice was heard. This caused the audience to turn against Puck as they paid him to hear Rocky sing his magical voice that he lost and proceeded to run Puck out of town, leaving the Skylanders and Rocky satisfied over their victory. Allies *Skylanders *Hot Dog *Spyro *Terrafin *Gurglefin *Floss-O-Tron 3000 *Rocky Enemies *Kaos *Boom Brothers *Professor Puck Appearances *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Universe *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Battlegrounds *Skylanders: Lost Islands *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: Swap Force *Skylanders: Terrafin Battles the Boom Brothers *Skylanders: Trap Team Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Category:Skylanders: Universe Category:Skylanders: Cloud Patrol Category:Skylanders: Battlegrounds Category:Skylanders: Swap Force Category:Skylanders: Lost Islands Category:Skylanders: Giants Category:Skylanders: Trap Team Category:Terrafin Battles the Boom Brothers Category:Protagonist Category:Alive